The instant invention relates generally to hair combs and more specifically it relates to a hair frame that is decorative and adjustable.
It is a known fact that when women pin up their hair they can use a multiple of combs placed in different directions into the hair on their heads. This does not look too attractive so accordingly this situation is in need of an improvement.